


The Undesirables

by afteriwake



Series: Sherlolly Spring Fling - April/May 2017 [30]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Advice, Alternate Universe - College/University, Annoyed Sherlock Holmes, Awkward Conversations, Crashing Into Each Other, Embarrassed Molly, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Inspired By Tumblr, Molly is Depressed, Molly is a Goth, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Molly, Sherlock is a Punk, Skateboarding, University Student Molly, University Student Sherlock, awkward first meetings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Four years after the death of her father Molly is still mourning him, and still showing it by dressing as a Goth. When she goes to uni she meets Sherlock Holmes her first day by crashing into him on her penny board and he warns her against becoming one of the university president’s “undesirables.” But it’s a warning she doesn’t heed, and eventually her penny board leads to a phenomenon on campus that puts her in the president’s sights and lands her in the campus mail room under work supervision with Sherlock and other “undesirables.” As things become more restrictive at the university for anyone who deviates from the norm, Molly finds her initial discomfort in the group of “undesirables” becomes something more as she discovers new friends with a goal to make some changes to university policy...and perhaps something more.





	The Undesirables

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idlewildracer246](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idlewildracer246/gifts).



> So **idlewildracer246** had requested a different Sherlolly fic from me but I started writing it and as I know they're underage it was vastly becoming not age appropriate for them, so I saw [this prompt](http://auideas.tumblr.com/post/147323320597/penny-for-your-thoughts-au) (" _Because they want to be very efficient as soon as they enter college, Character A takes time during the summer to learn how to ride a penny board (a small skateboard) to ease their mode of travel on campus. After about a month, they inadvertently make a trend that dominates the student population. The administration catches wind of the surge in popularity and fears gang activity, leading to the banning of all skateboards. As punishment for “endangering the student population,” Character A is put on work suspension and must spend time working in the campus mail office alongside Character B who was stuck there for putting up graffiti behind the modern arts building as an assignment. To put it lightly…they are not in their environment._ ") from **auideas** on Tumblr and I know that they're a skateboarding fan and thought they would enjoy it more. **applebytezfood** had seen this prompt ages ago when I reblogged it on my Tumblr and suggested Goth!Molly and Punk!Sherlock, so I went with it.

“Dear, you should try a little...” 

Molly knew what her mother was going to say. She knew her mother was trying to be nice and all, trying to look out for her. After all, Molly had spent the last three years of school being a social outcast for choosing to dye her hair black and accessorize in black, and when out of her uniform wear nothing but black. “A little colour” was the advice she’d heard all through school and during her gap year.

When her heart didn’t feel like a black gaping hole, maybe she wouldn’t feel like wearing the color so much.

But she wasn’t going to tell her mum that. Despite it all, she knew her mum only meant the best, wanted the best for her. She managed a smile and leaned forward to hug her. It felt...strange. Had it really been that long since she’d smiled? Or hugged her mum? She couldn’t remember. “Maybe I’ll put red streaks in my hair, or wear a bit of red.”

Her mum seemed to be just as surprised as she was, but when she pulled away there seemed to be a look of relief in her eyes, as though maybe if they were lucky, the worst was over. She herself doubted it, but if it caused her mum to worry less then maybe it wasn’t a bad thing. She’d been lucky enough her mum had been agreeable to her even living on campus for uni. She was close enough she could have stayed at home but her mother thought space would be good. Being around others would be good.

Probably because there wouldn’t be so many reminders of her Da.

She felt her heart twinge at the thought but she didn’t let her smile falter. Best to keep it on her face until her mother left the dormitory. Her roommate hadn’t been there so she had been on her own with her mum, and it was only a matter of time until some other girl her age popped up with overbearing family members and the sooner she could get her mum to go home the sooner she could curl up and just...be. Be sad or be devoid of feeling or cry buckets, she didn’t know, but she wanted privacy.

“Well, I’m a phone call away if you need me,” her mum said. She looked awkward for a moment, as though she might try and ask for a second hug, but then thought better of it. “I’ll be off now. I...I love you, Margaret.”

“I love you too, Mum,” she said. She watched from the bed where she sat cross-legged as her mum left the room, and then she fell backward onto the bed. Her first day at uni, and he wasn’t there to see it. So bloody unfair. Her Da would have been so proud, going pre-medical and all, just like him. Not because she wanted to _be_ like him, but because medicine fascinated her. She had been fascinated by it from a young age, though more into the parts about how people died. And her father had encouraged it, getting her books on pathology and all that.

And the damn cancer had to take him away.

She blinked back tears. Didn’t matter if the mascara ran; made the Goth look even better, she supposed. But damn it all, it was a bitch to keep reapplying, and it crusted. Since her Da had died, she had to get cheaper things. Thank God uni was covered, but other expenses? She’d need a part-time job. Most of the people in the village weren’t keen on hiring her, but here at uni, that might be different. Maybe no one would look twice at a Goth.

Better to get a move on before the whole bloody campus arrived.

She went and looked in the mirror she’d set on her nightstand and grabbed some tissues, wiping away the runny mascara to make herself look presentable enough. Couldn’t help looking a bit like a damned raccoon but what could you do if you got the cheap stuff? Then she moved away and rummaged around her things until she found her brother’s old penny board. He’d told her it had been a godsend to him at uni, helped him get from place to place faster than walking, and holy hell did people get out of his way when he came barrelling through. Which made it perfect for her; she was short and, despite appearances, a bit on the meek and mild side. A penny board should give her an advantage.

She made her way down to the ground floor and the lounge area, looking for notices and not seeing any. Probably too early, but it didn’t hurt to introduce herself around. She got on her penny board once she was outside her dormitory, pushed off on the pavement in the general direction of where there was the largest crowd of students…

...and crashed straight into a tall, thin young man in a leather jacket decorated with studs, spikes and patches with his hair spiked up and colored bright blue.

“Bloody fuck!” he yelped as she fell off the board and landed on her arse. He took his cigarette out of his mouth and looked over at her. “Watch where you’re going, why don’t you?”

“Sorry!” she said, her voice barely a squeak.

He looked at her as if trying to process her. Oh, she was sure she was a sight. Goth girl by appearance, timid mouse at heart. After a moment, he put the cigarette back in his mouth, shaking his head. “You actually know how to use that?”

“Yes, but not well,” she said.

“Obviously,” he replied. “Pay more attention, and make sure Cooper or his ilk doesn’t catch you on it.”

“Cooper?” she asked.

“University president. He’s trying to get rid of ‘undesireables,’” he said with a sneer, saying the last word with air quotations. “He catches you dressed like that on a penny board, you’ll be on his shit list in no time flat.” He started to walk away from her then.

“Thank you, uh…?” she called out.

“Holmes!” he called back.

She looked on in wonder, rather hoping that perhaps she might run into him again in different circumstances. But for now, she had a mission. She stood back up, and then studied her penny board before looking around. There weren’t many students about. It’d be safe enough for now, she supposed, and she got back on and made her way out, being more careful to avoid her fellow students this time.


End file.
